


Steve Rogers x Reader - Oneshot - Foxtrot

by TheJokersEnigma



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Danicing, Disabled Reader, F/M, Fluffy, Oneshot, Steve Rogers x Reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 23:51:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15617775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheJokersEnigma/pseuds/TheJokersEnigma
Summary: Reader is sent to find Steve after he escapes from one of Stark's parties for a breather.





	Steve Rogers x Reader - Oneshot - Foxtrot

“Captain?” Had he heard you? “Captain Rogers?” You tried again.

“Ah, uh, hmm?” Steve Rogers jolted upright from where he had been dozing in one of the armchairs found in the communal room of the Avenger’s tower. He blinked rapidly now, shaking his head briefly to force himself back to reality before he caught sight of where you were lingering by the door. “Oh - uh – my apologies, I –“

You held up a hand to stop him. “Hey –“ You grimaced in understanding, “Don’t worry, Captain - no need to explain.” You assured him. “Believe it or not, you are allowed to be tired, sir - and you are allowed to sleep.” You smirked at him brazenly. “Superhuman stills means you’re human, sir.”

Rogers ducked his head, seeming to be almost embarrassed that you’d found his weak spot. “Don’t tell Fury that.” He muttered lightly.

“Long hours?” You grimaced again.

Rogers stretched in his seat, wincing at a particular sore spot in his shoulder. “You could say that.” He said with a half-smile. “Did Stark send you down to get me?” He asked, raising a brow.

“It’s not a party without the Captain.” You cheered weakly, and Roger’s raised an amused, incredulous eyebrow at you. You made a face at him seeing through you, “Only way I was allowed to ditch it myself, Sir,” You confessed guiltily. “Not my sort of scene really.”

“Nor mine.” Steve agreed, nodding his head in understanding. He paused for a moment then glanced over at you, his brow slightly furrowed in confusion. “Do you mind me asking then why Stark invited you?” You blinked in surprised. “I mean – it’s just… well, you don’t seem like the type of women Tony usually likes to fill his parties with.” Rogers tried to clarify.

“And just what sort of women would that be, Captain?” You taunted, raising your eyebrows expectantly.

“Oh, no - I didn’t mean – you know, I just meant -“

“It’s fine Captain, I’m just teasing.” You giggled. “I’m not like Stark’s girls, because I’m not one of Stark’s girls.” You told him, “I’m part of staff – automatically gets an invite?” You reminded him.

“Oh, I’m really sorry – I didn’t mean –“

You shook your head with a grin. “Please, Captain - stop apologising.” You insisted with a laugh. “I’m new – easy mistake.” You allowed, “ - Though I never thought I be confused as one of Stark’s girls.” You added with a laugh and Steve grimaced regretfully. “But I didn’t come here to make you uncomfortable, Captain – just to force you against your will.” You winked. Steve groaned, letting his head fall back the back of the chair again. You smirked sympathetically. “I’d ask if it’s really that bad, but I know it is.” You chuckled.

“Ah, it’s not terrible.” Steve admitted, dropping his chin, “Just a bit different from my time.” He confessed, now going to push himself reluctantly out of his chair.

“Oh?” You asked, intrigued as you watched him stiffly rise to his feet. His passed interested you greatly, but you hadn’t been sure how willing he was to talk about it.

“The dancing’s just a lot less… I don’t know.” He shook his head, then chuckled. “A dance in my day was quite a show – kept everyone’s moral up – got some quite interesting dances out of it – arms and legs flying everywhere.” He chuckled at the memory, “Somehow though, it was completely planned and co-ordinated – rarely a step out of place. – Better music as well.” He added with a twist of his lips.

You laughed. “Can’t argue with that, Sir.”

“Steve, please.” He insisted, glancing over at you.

Your eyes widened slightly in surprise, but you nodded all the same. “Steve.” You agreed with a smile. You shifted uncomfortably where you still stood. “So, arms and legs flying everywhere, hmm?” You asked, hesitant to leave even if you had technically done your assigned duty now.

Steve laughed and nodded as he went to grab his empty glass from the table. “Surprisingly often.” He admitted.

“Sounds rather terrifying.” You confessed with a smirk.

“No scarier than some of the dance move’s I’ve seen at Stark’s many celebrations.” Steve pointed out with a half-smile

“Made it easier to get a date though, I imagine.” You mused, as you thought back to that time period, how every dance was usually coupled.

“More necessary to have one maybe,” Steve, laughed, “Not easier to get one.” He corrected.

You scowled playfully, “Oh, you can’t tell me Captain America didn’t have girls lining up to dance with him?” You smirked incredulously.

Steve moved across the room towards the kitchen now, “I – uh – never got the chance to dance after I was the Captain,” He explained honestly, “And I can’t say there was anyone in line when I was a skinny ass kid.” He smirked, glancing back at you as he placed his glass in the sink. He caught the look on your face. “Hey, you didn’t see me.” He chuckled.

“I dunno,” You mused with a smirk, “I always did prefer an underdog.” You winked, and you couldn’t believe you were flirting with the Steve Rogers.

He laughed though, “Well if my looks didn’t hinder me, my moves certainly did.” He pointed out “- Practise may make perfect, but I personally had no practise.” He shook his head in amusement.

“Well, if it helps, in this day and age your limited skills probably put you in the top ten percent of dancers.” You laughed.

“Oh, I’m sure you can easily match me.” He dismissed.

You snorted, “Oh, I highly doubt that.”

“Right, come here.” He gestured for you.

“What?” You laughed in disbelief, taking a tiny step back when he stepped toward you - despite him being practically on the other side of the room. “N - no, I - I can’t.” You said quickly, your cheeks flushing red.

“Sure, you can.” Steve insisted, holding out his hand, “I’ll show you, something slow – it’s easier.” He explained, stepping for confidently towards you now, covering the distance quickly with his long strides whilst you stayed in place.

“Sir – Steve,” You caught yourself, glancing down at the hand he held out as he stopped just in front of you. “There’s no music.” You protested weakly, wanting to place your palm in his, but worried.

“Then I guess you’ll just have to follow my lead.” He smirked light-heartedly. “Come on,” He urged when you still hesitated. “I thought you liked an underdog.” He teased.

You laughed, and - against your better judgement - you finally took his hand, cautiously stepping towards him as he gently pulled you in by your hand. “Ok.” You breathed nervously, trying to steady yourself. “What am I doing?” You asked anxiously, watching your feet, not quite able to believe what you were about to do. You were going to dance. With Captain America. You weren’t sure which part of that you were more afraid of.

“Ok, well, I’m going to keep hold of this hand, but hold it out here.” Steve explained, lifting your hand he still held up and out to the side. “And then, I’m going to put my hand here,” Steve told you clearly, moving his free hand to you back, placing it lightly at the bottom of your shoulder blade. “And now you do the same.” He nodded, and you faltered in surprise, forgetting you too had to be proactive, before you hesitantly lifted your own free hand to copy him. You could feel your cheeks burn as your hand brushed his back. You could only pray your palms didn’t become too sweaty. “Ok, have you heard of a foxtrot before?”

“Uh - heard of it.” You mumbled, “Never done it.”

“Me neither.” Steve confessed, then smirked down at you. “I think I know the basic, though.” He admitted, glancing down to check his foot positioning and shifting his grip on your hands slightly. “Ok.” He breathed, “Music maestro.” He muttered, and you ducked your head, sniggering quietly. The corner of Steve’s mouth twitch at your giggle. “Right, I’m going to step forward,” He warned you, “and you –“

“Step back?” You guessed, keeping your head down to watch yourself move your foot back as the Captain’s foot went forward.

“And now step the other foot back beyond that one…” Steve instructed, and you watched as you moved your foot to counteract his own, stepping back as he stepped his other foot forward.

“Ok, and now step to the side with me.” He said, taking a step to your right you followed after him, “and bring your other foot to meet.” Steve explained, and you copied his movement again till you stood in the same position as you started, your feet together directly in front of him. “Tah dah.” He hummed.

“That’s it?” You asked in surprise, glancing up from your feet for the first time.

“That’s it.” He nodded with a smirk. “Well, the basics anyway.” He shrugged.

You laughed, “Ok, I can do that.” You grinned more confidently.

“Congratulations, you’ve reached the level of my expertise.” He chuckled. “Come on, once again.” Steve ordered lightly, his hands still in place. You nodded more eagerly this time. “Back, back,” Rogers instructed you, this time keeping his own head up, though your own eyes had dropped back to your feet the moment it came to dancing again, “Side, side.”

You glanced up with a grin when you’d finished another set. “It’s actually easier than I thought,” You confessed, the relief evident in your voice. “It’s… nice.” You admitted shyly, flickering your eyes briefly up to the Captain’s before you dropped your eyes to his chest instead. “Do you mind if we do it once more?” You asked nervously.

One more that you could fully enjoy before you returned to reality.

“Yes, Ma’am” He said obediently, lifting your hand again, and repositioning the one at your back. You immediately looked to your feet as you began to follow through the steps again, but then Steve pressed your back slightly, edging you closer together so it was more difficult to see your feet. You looked up at him in confusion. “You can do it without looking.” He told you with a gentle smile, “You’ll flow better if you go with the movement.” He explained. You swallowed nervously but tried it and, though you mis-stepped a few times thanks to your nerves, you soon fell into the rhythm. Steve didn’t let you stop after one or two sets though, always immediately pulling you into another after another until you found yourself in a continuous, never ending dance. When he felt content you were comfortable with the steps, Steve seemed to increase the pace of the dance slightly. You automatically gripped his hand and back more tightly as you stumbled the first few steps as you tried to keep up with him, but Steve was patient and it wasn’t long before the two of you were falling back in sync again, now gliding far more smoothly around the large open plan room.

You couldn’t help the grin on your face at what you were somehow managing to do, though your grip on Steve barely loosened.

Steve seemed to have a song in his mind as he spun you around the room because there was almost a rhythm to his steps and it was a good few minutes before he finally pulled you to a stop.

“You, Captain Rogers,” You panted slightly, “Are a liar.” You smirked, and he looked confused at your reprimanding. “You told me you couldn’t dance, yet here I am getting swept off my feet like it’s the 1900’s.” You grinned up at him, then suddenly became aware of you how close you still were. You dropped your hand from his back, biting your lip awkwardly.

Steve suddenly realised the same, “Oh – sorry.” He murmured almost sheepishly, dropping his hand from your back as well and releasing your other hand. He seemed about to say something more when something over your shoulder caught his attention.

“Agent.” Steve greeted formally. You turned in surprise to see none other than agent Clint Barton strolling casually into the room who nodded to the two of you in greeting.

You suddenly remembered yourself, feeling your face redden again as you turned back to Steve. “I - I’m afraid I haven’t – uh – haven’t done my assigned duty.” You confessed. I’ve only managed to detain you further rather than send you to the party.” You observed.

“Oh yes, I’m sure he’s really missing me.” Steve drawled sarcastically with an amused half-smile.

“Either way,” You shook your head with a grin, “I should – I should go.” You said gesturing at the doorway, glancing between the agent and Steve and already taking a step back. “I – uh – I hope you have a good night, Captain Rogers.” You smiled genuinely, as you turned to leave. “Agent.” You nodded in farewell.

Barton nodded back at you kindly.

“And you –“ Steve began, then falter when it suddenly hit him that he’d never asked your name.

You couldn’t help the snicker that escape your lips from the look on his face as you glanced back, still walking towards the door. “[Y/N].” You called back to him with a grin.

Steve ducked his head sheepishly where he still stood, nodding in acknowledge. “Goodnight [Y/N].” He smirked, glancing up at you.

You gave him a last small, shy smile in parting before you finally disappeared around the doorframe and into the corridor.

Steve glanced to Barton now, who had raised one eyebrow suggestively at the solider. Steve sighed, in a don’t-say-anything kind of way. “What’s up Barton?” Steve muttered, turning away and deciding he might need another drink.

“Tough kid, eh?” He observed, glancing back at the door where you had disappeared. “Barely even limping.” He noted.

Steve frowned. “Why would she be limping?”

“Please tell you’re kidding?” Clint asked incredulously, standing on the other side of the breakfast bar whilst Steve retrieved his glass. “What did ya do, talk about yourself the whole time?” He demanded in disbelief. Steve had the decency to feel his cheeks warm as he grabbed a tea towel. “That’s [Y/N] [L/N].” He stated as though that meant something. “Remember Alaska?” Clint prompted with wide eyes. Steve frowned – of course he remembered Alaska - worst team losses he’d suffered for years. “That kid was part of the support team for us - nearly had her whole leg blown off.” Clint explained as Steve now handed him a drink before turning to pour his own. “She was in surgery for weeks, only released the other day.” He informed Steve, then dropped his chin, staring at his drink for a moment. “Only survivor of her group.” He stated, lifting the drink to take a large gulp, clear that this fact weighed heavily on him.

Steve’s eyes flickered to the door as he tried his glass. The girl had been nervous to dance – now he knew why – prosthetics were difficult at the best of times, let alone if you were still relatively new to them. She’d been slower sure, maybe clumsy, perhaps, but she’d said it herself she’d never done it before, so he’d simply put it down to that. Yes, now looking back, maybe she’d held onto him more - leant into him – but Steve hadn’t really thought on it at the time. Given the amount of time since he’d last dance he couldn’t have said it wasn’t normal anyway.

“What does she do now?” Steve muttered, finally pulling his eyes away from the empty doorway.

Barton glanced up from where he too had been lost in his own thoughts. “Stark hooked her up with a job in the engineer – apparently she’s quite handy with a wrench.” Barton informed. “In numerous ways I’ve heard.” He smirked reluctantly, and Steve raised an amused eyebrow at this. “Let’s just say if you see an engineer with a bruised forehead, you’ll know why – you’ll also know he deserved it.” Clint snorted.

Steve snickered lightly, barely knowing [Y/N] but somehow thinking this suited her character.

“So, what?” Clint said, leaning back from the bar with his drink, with a quirked eyebrow. “Thinking about paying the engineering department a visit?” He teased suggestively.

Steve shrugged as he turned to face the agent with his glass, leaning back against the counter with folded arms. Steve smirked lightly, “It’s possible my bike might need some work…” He confessed.

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a random idea I came up with ages ago. I apologise to the Peggy-Rogers shippers - I came up with this idea after not having watched the first Captain America for about three years, so I forgot the importance of the whole ‘dance’ to Steve. Hope most people like it anyway? Only time I get to put my basic dance move knowledge to any use haha  
> I’ve never written Steve Rogers properly before, so I hope he’s not too ooc! I based this sort of just after the first avengers movie.


End file.
